You Have Me Going Numb
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Myrnin's chasing after Claire, he's lusting for her blood. But, is that all he's lusting after? What does come out of all of this? Shane's involved, but how? Continuing. Read Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I have wrote stories for 'The Morganville Vampires,' but I have never posted one. I thought since I had been through the series now, [well mostly – considering I'm not done w/ Bite Club] that I should now post a fan fic over my most favorite book. ( : I know, right. This sounds childish, but whatever. Anyway, I hope you do enjoy. Please **R&R** this & I'll be happy to return the favor to one of your stories.

* * *

><p>Her heart pounded in her chest as she keep running through what seemed like a maze of a garden. Claire tried to reach the end, but she felt that there wasn't an end to this process. Myrnin was somewhere behind her. Where, she didn't know. And at that moment, she really didn't care. Her feet and back ached from the constant moving of her feet. If Myrnin really wanted her, he'd get her. She couldn't outrun him, but he was making it fun for himself. She honostly didn't think she'd make it back to the Glass House, she'd be captured and drained of blood from her employeer; if you could call him that. Especially since Amelie had stood her ground and let him know that Claire would now be his boss. Which, apparently, ticked him off. <em>Yeah, the old Myrnin is back. This isn't good. <em>

It wasn't even like the machine was back on. Frank Collions had made sure that he destoryed it, guess it didn't matter when Myrnin had the idea to put Frank's brain into the new one. _I can just make a portal, they're back up. _But she feard that if she stopped and Myrnin had turned them off, she'd be dead in less than a few seconds. She ran herself off course, but he'd smell her blood path soon. She thought hard, consentraited on what the Glass House looked like, but she keep thinking back to Myrnin being after her.

She jumped as she heard the leaves behind her russle. Claire knew he was getting close, but she couldn't focus on what she needed to. Either the portals were shut down or she was just that nervous. _I need to get the hell out of Dodge. _But it was too late for anymore thoughts, she felt something hit her hard, toppling her over into one of the hidden bushes.

"Get the hell of me, Myrnin."

She rolled herself and looked up into his eyes. Red and bloodred, she'd hurt him back in the lab. But apparenly he didn't care much about being hurt. Claire watched him drop his fangs, it's over. Her running had only made her tired and his game more fun.

"Little Claire, you've done enough running. Don't you think?" His evil, wicked smile crossed his face. "I'm sorry, but you killed Ada, and you know that I loved her. If you would have only told me where she was, you didn't have to kill her."

His fangs keep moving closer to her neck, her air supply was being cut off by the hand placed over her throat.

"You don't understand. You killed Ada yourself, years ago! You put her brain into the machine. She's been dead for a long time, Myrnin. I didn't kill her." She didn't feel like crying, she didn't feel like arguing. "If you don't believe me, just kill me. I'm tired of running from you and everyone else. You'll do what you want anyway. Amelie just can't put you away, can she?"

"**Don't **say that, you killed Ada." Myrnin's eyes watered, Claire almost thought it was tears. "You were the one who finally convinced me to turn off that machine, to kill her. It's your fault."

"She was dead before I killed her, she wasn't real. You cared enough about me to stop drinking from me when Ada had you tied up." Claire looked dead into his eyes. "You care about me, I know probably not more than you cared about Ada, but you care about me."

Myrnin dropped his hand from Claire's neck, retracted his fangs back into his mouth. He rolled off of her and sat onto the ground. He regretted everything he'd let himself turn into. Nothing wasn't the same about him. All he wanted was to be the same man he use to be.

"You're right, Claire. I do care about you." Mrynin let his head slip to the side. "I've not been sane for a couple of decades. That's how I killed Ada in the first place. I don't mean to hurt you, I'll never mean to hurt you." He drawed in a deep breath, holding it for a second. "But you're wrong about one part."

"And what part would that be?"

"I care a lot more about you than I ever did with Ada. If this had been her, she'd have already been dead. There's just something about you that I can't resist, but resist at the same time."

Claire paused, she didn't know what to say. She had Shane, but Myrnin had nobody. She kind of always felt sorry for him.

"I know I shouldn't have brought that up, but I couldn't let you go without you knowing it." He took her hand in his, "if you want, I can make your forget about what I said."

She wanted to hold that piece of memory in her heart, but at the same time, she was afraid she'd blurt it out to someone in the Glass House. Even as bad as it seems, somewhere along the way, she'd fell in love with the crazy Myrnin. How, she didn't know. But she had. And now she realized that she didn't want to let it go. "No," she stated. "I don't want you to make me forget. I want to remember this moment for future times."

"I know better than that, Claire. You've hesitated about me."

"But I'm not scared of you," she moved closer, still holding his hand. "I've never been scared of you and I've never wanted to leave you." Claire lowered her voice, afraid of passer-byers would hear her words. "I've feel in love with you Myrnin. Since I've been working with you, you've got something about you that I can't help but love. That's why I don't want to forget."

He didn't say anything and she though that it wasn't what he wanted to hear. _Oh great, Claire. You've made yourself look like a fool. Now Shane will find out and you'll have no one. _But as Claire put her head down, she felt a hand that reached back to face Myrnin.

"Hey, don't feel down." Then he leaned into kiss Claire, something he'd been meaning to do for a while. "And even though I'm never good at my feelings. I can't say that I love you back at this moment, but do know that I am in love with you and I don't want to lose you."

She nodded, "I understand."

* * *

><p>"Claire, Claire. Wake up, you're having a dream." Shane gently shook his girlfriend from her slumber, he hated to, but he needed to.<p>

"What?" She rolled over to face him, groggy.

"It seemed like you were having a bad dream, I thought I should wake you up."

"Actually it was a pretty good dream," but her eyes widened at what she just said.

"Exactly what did you dream?"

Claire had to think of something quick, to get her out of it. "Um, I dreamed we got married." She silently smiled and leaned up to kiss Shane. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Even though Claire wasn't **in **love with Shane anymore, she couldn't bare to hurt him. She did love him, but not in the same way she loved Myrnin. She needed to be with Shane, though. He'd love her, they would grow old together, they could have kids, and even as her parents don't approve - they definitely wouldn't approve of a vampire.

Shane held Claire close to him as she went back to sleep, in the morning he'd let her go. He was definitely in love with the woman he held in his arms, but he couldn't make her miserable. He knew what she dreamed about. And again, right before he went back to sleep, she mumbled out the name again.

_Myrnin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, I know this is short, & it's a One-Shot, but if you want it more, let me know. I'll be glad to continue. I've been happy about this, for some off reason. Ohoh, & I would greatly love it if you'd add the facebook I have for 'The Morganville Vampires.' It'll have pictures, quotes, fan fiction, you can discuss. If you have ideas or fan fics that you want posted there, add & let me know. I'll beta as well. Thankies. ( : Link will either be below or in my profile.

Morganville Vampire Facebook; .?id=100002415282399 ( : Enjoy.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**: I have decided to continue, since there is a demand for more. ( : Already, & I'm glad for all my reviewers so far. I'm very thankful to have reviewers as great as you all!. Thought I have ran into a problem, :/ Writer's Block, again! So, if you have any ideas, message me. I'll give you credit in the Author's Note of the following chapters. I may update tomorrow night, depending on if I have an idea. I usually write pretty fast once I get the idea, so it won't take me long if you submit ideas.

Again, if you want insight onto 'The Morganville Vampires,' please feel free to visit my profile & get the link to the Facebook page I have created. Be sure if you have Facebook, to add that account. Pictures, fan fiction, information, & notes where you can discuss anything you want to. Once you add, if you have any ideas for that page, submit them to me. ( : The name is Common Grounds, but I may change it later.

Give me ideas, great reviewers. The fate of this story is in your hands. ( :


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sooo, just like I promised. ( : You're getting a continued story. Yeah, I'm that great. Besides, I love all my reviewers. Okay, back to where we were at; I'm putting them actually getting together, off, just for a little while. You'll get it soon enough. :D & again, please go to my profile, click the link to the Facebook page, & add Common Grounds. It is of course, me!. & I'll have everything from pictures, fan fiction, fake character lists, & note sections where you can talk about whatever.

Thankies again for the reviews, I really love them. (: So, without further ado, I give you, Chapter 2:

* * *

><p>Claire secluded Shane from her mind. He's already done enough damage to her heart, he'd broke up with her. Just a couple of minutes before hand. He wasn't mad, but more along the lines of sad.<p>

"Shane, Shane!." Claire followed him out of her room. "Why?" She wasn't crying, not yet. Claire didn't feel the need to cry when she didn't know what her break-up was exactly about. The object reason hadn't been stated, just the only words, 'it's over.' Which pretty much was all she needed to hear. Claire really wasn't sure how she felt.

"You really don't get it, do you?" His question stunned her - "I understand that you don't love me, it's okay. I just want you to be happy, Claire."

"What do you mean, I don't love you.?"

"You may love me, but you're not _in _love with me anymore." Shane broke out a sad smile, truly breaking on the inside. "I heard you, Claire."

"Heard me what, exactly?" Claire stepped further toward him, "I've not said anything like this to-" he cut her short.

"Your dream," he concluded.

"Huh?"

"I heard you mumble out Myrnin's name last night."

Now she really felt horrible. Sure, she held feelings for Myrnin; he was her boss and she was sure he'd never feel the same. Come to think of it, though, something new might be nice.

Claire felt tears sting her eyes. Not that she was really upset over the break-up, but because she'd have Myrnin built up in her subconscious.

"I'm sorry, Shane. I should have told you," she felt her tears break free from her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Hey, hey!." Shane started, "don't do that. It's alright. I just want you to be happy." But Claire could see it wasn't alright. He wiped a portion of her tears away. "Just know I'll always love you."

Claire stepped up to kiss him, "and I'll always love you."

* * *

><p>Myrnin stared at the new machine controlling Morganville; apparently not to thrilled with Frank's actions. "What the hell's wrong with you, Collins?" He barked out.<p>

"Something's up with my son and his girlfriend."

The really got Myrnin's attention. "Say it isn't so." On the inside, he was gloating at what's happening. "Can't you tell what it is?"

"No, not really." Frank's brain tried to process. "When's the next time Claire's coming here to the lab?"

As she stepped through the portal, she let out a sigh. Both Myrnin and Frank's image turned to see her.

"Um, now, I guess." Claire answered for herself.

Myrnin diverted his attention from Shane's obnoxious father, to Claire. "Whatever is wrong, my dear.?"

Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. Also, Myrnin hearing her heartbeat wasn't exactly a walk in the park with trying to hide her feelings.

"Shane dumped me."

Frank's image perked up, clearly not understanding. "My son, dumped you?" He was confused obviously not seeing why his only son would dump someone he was in love with.

"It's kind of a private matter that I don't want to discuss at this moment." She turned away from them. "Maybe Myrnin later."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know that this is short, but I've got big plans for the next chapter. ( : Hopefully you'll love it. This is kind of just a filler on what's going to happen. I promise, the update will be soon. Over the weekend. Possibly tomorrow morning. I've been working on this a while, but my ideas keep changing. Please let me know what I should add, what I should take out.

Again, thankies for the wonderful reviews. ( :


	4. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note**: I just like to point out about a couple of reviewers. I don't mean to be rude, before anyone thinks I am, I must state that. If you think I'm being rude, then it doesn't really matter, because I don't really care.

Elle & Ethan. I must start with. You've obviously read my story, but obviously you didn't pay attention. Either of you.

**Elle**: All my spelling is correct. I think maybe you should go back over it, for my own purposes. I've spelled everything right, actually. I excell in English & spelling, I'm pretty sure I'd know if I had a problem. Especially using Spell Check to check my work.

Also, to both of you, before you start putting other's stories down, be sure to realize that you haven't spelled your names with capital letters or put the right puncuations in.

**Ethan**: That's why it's called fan fiction. We do this for our own ideas. If you don't like it, why read it? If you think that Claire and Shane go together, read that pairing, don't worry about mine. I don't see that bothering others- seeming as they're others on 'The Morganville Vampires,' page as well.

I'm having an update ready for tomorrow morning some time, not sure when. So, for my lovely, faithful reviewers- I can't wait for your reviews. I do want critizism, from everyone, but not when I know I haven't done anything wrong, you know.? If I have made a mistake, I've probably over-looked it while typing fast. I do like to please my readers. Of course; it's nature.

But other than this, I'm fine. People like it now and people hopefully will like it later. You can tell that Mrynin does have some sort of attraction to Claire, somewhere along the lines. So, don't put it down just because you don't like it. Like I said, they're others.

Thankies to all the others who have made this turn into something more. You all are amazing. Can't wait for your lovely reviews. ( :

-xperfectisboring.


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I want to thank all my very lovely reviewers that I love so dearly. I also definitely want to thank '**lyssaluvsyooh**,' for taking up for me to Elle & Ethan. ( : '**Vicky199416**,' thankies for talking to me. :D & one more person. '**fifim007**,' for giving me such great criticism. This is pretty much it. Be sure to add that Facebook page; the link's in my page. **R&R**, it makes me happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrynin's POV;<strong>

"My dearest, Claire. Why have you came on your day off?" Not that I really didn't want her here or anything, but she's unexpected and it's hardly private here in the lab with Frank; and apparently since he's figured out how to work with the portals and such, he's listening in on the Glass house. Maybe I should fix that.

I feel her touch me, and I almost lose my balance. Since when did I start acting like a human? I questioned myself. Especially in this manner- as though I felt something for the girl in front of me. Sure, I love her hair, the way she talks, the way she giggles, the way I know her heart is still beating, just like mine once was. Oh, wait. She's saying something- I missed it. I frown.

"...nowhere to go."

"Well, you'll always have a place here at the lab, I suppose." I don't mean to sound harsh to her, but I don't want her getting ideas at the moment. I don't want to feel like I've got something for her, not that I don't, but not that I do.

Myrnin, when did you ever start thinking like this? You've not let yourself fall for your assistant for quite sometime; and the last time, it ended bad. I couldn't do that with Claire, I don't think. There's a strong attraction, a pulling that keeps me close to her. I could have drained the life out of her before, but I haven't. I have the craving to take it all from her, but I don't want to. I want her to be with me as long as she can. Okay, maybe I should stop thinking.

"Claire, why did Shane break it off with you?" I looked at Claire, wanting to know the real truth.

But she just looked away from me. "I don't want to talk about it right now, Myrnin. Not with Frank around!." Claire actually screamed at me, she's never screamed at me.

But she just stormed off in her own way, making her way to my bedroom. Oh, how that gives me chills inside. To even think that Claire would go to my bedroom- on any note- just gives me a tingle inside. Where did that come from? I had an impulse to follow her, but if I went on, Frank would definitely know what was up.

"Frank, I need you to disappear for a while." I turn to look toward Frank's way, "if Shane's hurt Claire, I'll kill him. You get that, right?"

Frank nodded to me and he disappeared from my view. Frankly, I didn't care if he was listening, but Claire did. I have to respect her wishes, of course. She may be my assissant, but I do care about her.

I took a few slowing steps to my bedroom, hoping that Claire hadn't locked the door, but she hadn't. I knew she didn't want to be alone, but I can hear her crying, she wouldn't want that.

"Claire?" I ask as I stepped inside the room, "Frank's gone, I made sure of this." I try not to let my emotions from surfacing, to keep a straight face. "So, what happened?" I'm blunt, but I want an answer, because if Shane really did hurt my dear Claire, I will kill him.

"It's kind of embarrassing, really." Claire looked toward me as I set beside her, enough space between us, "it's about another person."

My eyes perked up at this, and even though she's said this, I have a strong desire to reach out and touch her. "I wouldn't think of you as the type of person to go out while courting."

I know it's the older word for 'dating,' but I don't really like using this new slang that these teenagers have come up with.

"I'm not, but I have feelings for another guy... Well, this one's a man, not a guy."

This surprised me, Claire had feelings for someone older than Shane. Didn't her parents already disagree on Shane? But it didn't matter, who's the other man she has feelings for?

"There isn't a way, Claire. I cannot picture it." I speak, "but I shall know who this person is."

"Are you going to tell Frank? Because it's really none of his business what's going on. I know it's his son, but he broke up with me, not the other way around." Claire spoke silently- was that anger I saw? She's not sad.

"I keep everything you say to me confidential. I wouldn't disrespect your wishes."

"I had a dream the night before, and Shane heard what I said. I never talk in my sleep, but I guess this time was meant for something," she paused. "I mumbled out the man's name."

"Who's name did you say?" I was beginning to grow curious, considering this is the last thing that would have ever came to my mind about Claire. Am I jealous?

"That's the difficult part."

"How's that difficult?"

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV;<strong>

I stare at Myrnin, he seems interested, but why? Does he know something of the sort? And if he did, how would he know? Had Shane already talked to him? If he had, this is going to be worse than I thought it would be. I couldn't tell him, because Shane had just called it quits on us. Even though I'd been falling out of love with him, didn't make it any easier. If I do find that I have more feelings for Myrnin, then I don't want him to be a rebound, though I never think he could be.

"It just is," I spoke. "Has Shane talked to you?"

"No, because if he had, I would have killed him."

Myrnin taking up for me? I mean, I know he's saved me before, but nothing like this. It made me feel like somehow; he'd planted that dream in my head while I was sleeping. Should I be mad?

I felt my phone vibrate against my leg, I picked it up, excusing myself from the text message I had received from Eve. "Sorry, hang on a second."

_What's happened between u & Shane? Is everything ok?_

I looked back up toward the wall and then back toward Myrnin. I didn't know what to say.

_No, he dumped me. I'm fine, w/ Myrnin._

Really, I shouldn't have texted that back to her. She'd probably tell Shane and hurt him even worse than I had, but at that point, it didn't matter anymore.

_Should have known. Luv u; Eve._

"Sorry, Myrnin, I don't mean to be rude. It was Eve."

"Don't worry, Claire. Everything is fine, I'm just trying to figure all of this out, you see." Myrnin sighed, he didn't think I was going to tell him. I felt bad.

"I mumbled out-" and I stopped, because this was worse than I thought it would be, "I mumbled out your name."

* * *

><p>"Shane, why would you do this to Claire? You know that she loves you." Michael started on Shane, he'd already let him know that if he hurt Claire, he'd kick him out of the house. "You know she loves you. Is there someone else? Is that why you wanted to rid yourself of her?"<p>

"No, no is isn't, Michael." Shane did become angry now, because he hadn't been the one to think about someone else, but he'd move out just to let her stay there. He would always care about her and love her, no matter what she did. "She's fell for someone else."

Michael snorted, "sure she did."

"I'm being serious, man. She mumbled out someone else's name in her sleep last night. I don't want to make her miserable, I just want her to be happy. She can be happier this way."

"How am I suppose to believe that?"

"Because she mumbled out Myrnin's name, Michael. This isn't something you can get past."

"Oh," he stopped. "I see."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This chapter is longer than the others, & the next one will be twice as long. I have some really great ideas for the upcoming chapters. (: **R&R**, pleaseeeee? I just love your reviews.


	6. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **It's been a while & I can't be more sorry that I've been so late getting back to this. I've sort have lost everything writing gave me. :/ & I love writing. I guess we all get writer's block, mine is just more reoccurring. I hope you all can forgive me. R&R.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL! SHE WHAT!" Eve's screams seemed to shatter the house's good mood. "How could Claire do this? I don't believe you. I'll call her right now."<p>

"It won't do any good, Eve. You need to calm down." Michael tried to console her, but she felt fury deep inside of her. "Shane's not mad and he always gets mad."

"I can't calm down. My best friend just let her boyfriend say it was okay to go to another guy... Or should I say vampire. Claire could have stayed, it was the better choice."

"It was the latter. I knew what she wanted, what she needs. That's why I let her go. I don't want to keep her miserable." Shane hanged his head from his shoulders, "it's nothing I haven't went through before, you know."

Eve rolled her eyes, not fully content on how she was going to forgive Claire for such a big problem. She wasn't even sure if she'd let her back into the Glass house long enough to pack her things. But, letting her stay with Myrnin might be a little dangerous, no matter how in love she was with him.

"We need to figure all of this out later, it's giving me a headache." She shook her head. "I never thought when she told me she was with him, that she was WITH HIM WITH HIM."

Again with Eve's screaming. Michael's head began to ache as well, seemingly it came from the house. He could tell it didn't like when they fought, but it was only a house after all. It may be able to throw people out, change emotions, but it couldn't exactly run their life all the time.

"Eve, go lay down somewhere, please? You're disturbing everyone here."

Shane apparently felt it, too.

"You know, just because you're sad about your girlfriend loving someone else, doesn't mean you can take it out on mine, Shane." Michael held his fist up, but realized he was way stronger than Shane now and couldn't really hurt him.

"I'm sorry, bro. I- I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, it's alright."

Michael stormed off with Eve in the other direction, leaving Shane alone to pity himself.

"Has everyone gave up on me?" Shane spoke out into open air, like someone was actually listening. "Have I really been such an asshole to everyone they have to turn their back on me?" He felt the house give reassurance to him, almost as if it were hugging him. _Not like that isn't weird at all. _"But I'll take it."

* * *

><p>Eve's text message to Claire, wasn't all that pleasant. She was pretty sure that Eve had definitely heard the full story now, which scared her in the long run.<p>

_I kno wat u did. Dnt play it off._

_Eve. X._

She wasn't sure how to respond to your friend apparently wanting to kill you for leaving a human for a vampire, but she thought she should wait until Eve calmed down a little before she sent a response back. _The joys of what can happen in a day. _

"My dearest Claire, is everything alright?"

Claire smiled slightly, "of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Myrnin rolled his eyes, he knew what it was. "I know it's your friends, my love."

"Don't worry about it, okay? It's nothing, really. It'll all be okay, I promise." She took his hand and held it to her, "I've waited too long for this not to happen."

Again, someone was stuck in Shane's position. Myrnin wasn't sure how to deal with the fact maybe he could be a rebound in all of this. It wasn't like he could get another assistant, not that he wanted another, but if she were to leave him- his world would fall to pieces.

"Claire, are you sure you're in for this?"

She stood in her spot, standing her ground for once. "I'm sure. If I wasn't, I would have been gone by now."

Even though he still wasn't sure, it would have to play for now. It was still a fifty/fifty chance it would be over in a week, but Amelie would have to deal. And he was sure it wouldn't be long until they both received a call from their infamous founder on how the relationship would never work and they should get out while they both could.

_Sam. _Could only be the reason to why she wouldn't want them together. They'd be good for each other. He wouldn't be so crazy if he were not by himself, maybe not having someone could drive a person mad. Amelie had been lonely for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Short, I know. It'll get longer when I get some ideas back. I just thought I should update now since I hadn't been here in forever. Thankies!.


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sooooooo. I don't really know what to say here. We've came this far with Myrnin & Claire, I don't know where else to go. Please, please, please give me ideas. I'll have to leave it sitting if I can't pick up something. Anyway, you know the drill. _R&R. _Especially with ideas!.

* * *

><p>Claire forced herself to hold her cool with Amelie, a sudden outburst would only cause more problems that with seeing. She couldn't shake her head in an informal fashion, she couldn't scoff, she couldn't grunt, she couldn't even blink. Claire had never been so scared of Amelie before, until now.<p>

"I WON'T approve. Myrnin, you of all people should know." Amelie started somewhere from when she walked in the door to now. "She's the best asset that I have in this town, she's worth more than turning her over to someone who'd be willing to kill her any chance he got."

"Like you couldn't kill her?"

Myrnin had been the only person, next to Oliver; that could backtalk Amelie without her ripping their head off their shoulders... Literally.

"I could, but that is a different situation, Myrnin."

"How is that any different than mine?"

He was snarly to her, not leaving any space for her to insult his motives any further.

Amelie paused, obviously not wanting to say what she did in front of Claire. "If I were to kill her, it would be because it was absolutely necessary for reasons, I'd do it to save her life. If I were to kill her it would be on purpose, not because I wanted to drain the life out of her!." It was low, even for the Ice Queen of Morganville. "I'd kill her because this town couldn't have what she had anymore."

If that makes any sense.

"I don't want to drain the life out of her! I want to live with her, I want to be her lover, I want to be there for her!"

"How did that turn out in the past, Myrnin?" She calmed her voice, seeing the hurt in his eyes – not that she even cared. "You've killed three of you assistants, two of them being your lovers."

Myrnin's eyes blared with hurt, "don't ever bring that up again."

"I'm only telling you what might could happen. I wouldn't do this to hurt either of you," she sighed. "As bad as Shane Collins is, he wouldn't be as bad as you to her. How could you be so selfish to pull her to you?"

He snorted out some reply she couldn't hear, but Amelie could. "She came to me, bloody idiot.!"

In seconds, Amelie had him pinned against the wall of his lab. She didn't take what he said lightly, who would?

"You ever call me that again, I'll make you suffer. I'll kill you and then bring you back again. I'll keep doing it over and over until you've finally had enough and I do murder you. You understand me?" Her eyes were red, almost like blood had flooded there.

Myrnin didn't speak.

Amelie slammed him against the wall again...harder. "Do you understand me!"

He nodded the best he could. "Yes, Founder."

Claire thought maybe she'd done a mind trick...whatever it's called, to make Myrnin comply with her. She honestly didn't want to kill him, but he pushed the wrong buttons that time.

"Now, I should leave you to figure the rest of this out. If you choose to stay together, I will be no such part in anything that happens. I won't be on anyone's side, believe me. I'll kill the both of you without a second's notice. I'm sure you both understand."

And gracefully, she left the lab in peace.

_Well, that went well._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow. It's short, I know. But it's full of anger and I didn't know what else to write about. I wrote this in probably about five minutes. Excuse my grammar, my spelling, and anything else that might be thrown in there. Sorry, but I had to update.


End file.
